The present invention relates to a valve unit for a brass musical instrument, and more particularly relates to an improvement in a construction for effecting selective switching of communication between a plurality of resonant tubes on a brass musical instrument such as a horn and, in particular, a triple horn.
A triple horn is provided with three resonant tubes different in length and selective switching of communication is effected between the three tubes in order to generate sounds of three different tonal pitches. One typical conventional construction effecting such switching of communication is of a type which is provided with a pair of valves driven for operation by a single lever in order to selectively communicate blow-in and blow-out tubes to one of the three tubes.
Such a double type valve unit, however, is accompanied with various drawbacks. Use of two sets of valves increases the weight of the entire valve unit while requiring a large number of parts. Phase adjustment in operation between the two valves requires troublesome maintenance. In addition, driving of the two valves via a single lever poses increased fatigue on the operator. Such drawbacks are further amplified when four or more resonant tubes are arranged on the brass musical instrument.